As Fragile As Spun Glass
by zutaralover624
Summary: Life is so fragile Light find this out. Rated M for blood and Angsty goodness. LightxL yaoi pairing not very much yaoi though
1. Chapter 1

A LightxL yaoi story

A LightxL yaoi story. Rated M for blood, adult content, and lots of Angsty goodness.

As Fragile As Spun Glass

Light P.O.V.

Come on L we are going to be late hurry up already! "O k I am coming Light-kun. I just don't see why we have got to go to this party can't we just stay home?" No now come on. Hmmm… that's odd isn't this were the party is at how come no one is here? L…. L? Were are you this isn't funny! L! "Let go of me you brut Light-kun help!" The next thing I knew something hit me on the head and I blacked out.

When I came to stars boomed in front of my vision. L what happened to L… L? That's when I saw the blood. I got up and walked across the dark room that I was apparently dragged to when I was knocked out. What I found was more than shocking there L lay in a pool of his own blood. The crimson drops staining his white skin. I dropped to my knees and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

His onyx eyes are wide open as if in shock. There is a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. Tears fresh on his face. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't save him. Now he is gone forever. My hands drenched in his blood. My tears falling on his lifeless body. "Wake up dammit! L wake up! Don't mess with me. Please wake up!" I shook him hoping this is all a bad dream and I would wake up in a nice warm bed and L would be alive but it wasn't. My hopeless sobs wrench themselves from my body as I convulsed with anguish. He is gone; but he can't be he is my lover I promised to protect him. I have failed. "L forgive me!" I uttered this before I blacked out. I hoped that I would never wake up…

When I awoke I was in a hospital. Then I remembered his wide onyx eyes. The blood all the blood. I let out an involuntary shiver he's gone. NO he can't be it always seemed like he would live forever like the world couldn't touch him. Those onyx eyes seemed timeless like he could outlive the world. But now he is gone snatched out of this life because I couldn't save him. I caused this. I will never forgive myself for this ever. How could he be gone so quickly one moment there; the next gone. Life is so fragile it seems that one mistake is enough to take it away but at the same time it can endure massive amounts of pain and stress. I wonder what would have happened if I had not been knocked out maybe L would still be alive… but he isn't. Oh God he isn't. I wish I had died instead. This feeling of being left behind of failing him is much worse than any death I could possibly imagine. Then I fell into a deep sleep…

A/N: Do u guys like it? If so please review. I love cliffies aren't they fun! XD


	3. Chapter 3

The words in italics mean he is dreaming them

The words in italics mean he is dreaming them. And a reminder everything is in Light's P.O.V.

Chapter 3:

_I am in a dark room all I can see is the glowing skin of my love in front of me. He is spread eagle on the ground with his onyx eyes staring up at me begging me to save him. His blood is pooling around him; it's his favorite color blood red. In the shadows I see the silhouettes of the people who did this to him. They will pay that is a promise. I run to attack them but they vanish. I realize that I am covered in blood. L's blood. I hear an anguished scream and I realize that it was me…_

Body shaking; tears falling I wake up. To the bright white of the hospital. I can still see his eyes crying out for me to save him. "Oh good you're awake your parents were really worried about you." I look at the nurse but I can't bring myself to care enough to respond. "Honey you get to go home today isn't that great!" No it's not great does she even know what happened; does she even care? I know what I need to do I can't live like this. This life is much to empty and pointless without my love my existence is gone.

Later that day I went home with my parents. My mom kept fussing over me and my Dad was as silent as ever. All I could think of is L and his blood all over me his eyes pleading for me to save him. How could he die? One moment we were just two normal young men going to a party. The next L is dead and I am left behind. L why couldn't you take me with you? As soon as we got home I went straight up to my room without a word and I locked my door. I collapsed right there letting all the tears out that I held in while I was in the car. I need to pull myself together. I need a plan. How should I end this? I have never seriously considered suicide until now. Hmm… let's see I could slit my wrists in the bath tub. No to dramatic, overdose? No. Oh! I know sleeping to death that sounds perfect. The comfort of sleep and no mess for my family to clean up. To embrace the darkness and comfort of sleep forever. The perfect way to die. When? The sooner the better. I feel so much better now that I know I don't have to live this nightmare any longer I need to do this soon. I walk to bed as numb and uncaring as ever and collapse on my bed hoping to have a peaceful rest.

A/N Yay another chapter I hope you liked it please review.


End file.
